Runes
Overview Runes are items that you can equip to a hero, they are your main source of stats and stat-boosting, as well as effects that vary among Rune sets, such as reducing the duration, or becoming immune to a status ailment, among other things. General Properties Runes come in two types, Attack Runes (3 pieces, one as rombus, one as a pentagon and one as a hexagon) and Defense runes (4 pieces, looking like a piece of 1/4 of a circle each piece), they boost the respective stat that their name implies. They also come in the same elements heroes usually come, being Red (Fire), Green (Wood), Blue (Water), Yellow (Light) and Purple (Dark). Runes boost a varying amount of stats, and come in the form of "options", which split into: # Main Option: '''The stat the runes will always boost, as previously stated, Attack runes will always boost Attack in their main option, while Defense runes will always boost Defense in their main option, this value cannot be changed into other values, but can increase with enhance level and Refurbish. # '''Rare Option: '''A stat value only Rare Runes can apply, Normal runes will not have this option, the stats it can boost are Attack, Defense, HP, Critical Attack and Attack Speed. This option and the stats values will not vary, regardless of the type of rune they are being on, it cannot be enhanced via Refurbish, only changed. However, the values can increase if the rune in question obtains Grade Ups. # '''Sub Option: '''An additional stat value Normal Runes have a chance to have (Rare Runes will always have it), the stats it can boost vary in both types of runes. On Attack Runes, it can boost Critical Rate, Critical Attack, Attack Speed and DMG% to bosses. On Defense Runes, it can boost Critical Defense, Attack Speed, HP and DMG% taken from bosses. This value can only increase through Refurbish. Runes can also apply Set Effects if (3 for Attack runes and 4 for Defense runes) of the same color (or element, as you will) are equipped within the same hero, these are as follows: * '''Red: '''Launch splash-AoE fireballs with Fire element to them (Attack), decreases damage taken from Wood element by 5%-30% and reduces Poison duration by 15%-75% or gain immunity to it (Defense). * '''Green: '''Launch homing, piercing green arrows with Wood element to them (Attack), decreases damage taken from Water element by 5%-30% and reduces Freeze duration by 15%-75% or gain immunity to it (Defense). * '''Blue: '''Launch homing blue arrows with Water element to them (Attack), decreases damage taken from Fire element by 5%-30% and reduces Burn duration by 15%-75% or gain immunity to it (Defense). * '''Yellow: '''Launch yellow stars in an arc-like direction with Light element to them (Attack), decreases damage taken from Dark element by 5%-30% and reduces Curse duration by 15%-75% or gain immunity to it (Defense). * '''Purple: '''Launch splash-AoE purple spheres with Dark element to them (Attack), decreases damage taken from Light element by 5%-30% and reduces Shock duration by 15%-75% or gain immunity to it (Defense). Rune Management Enhancing Normally, runes come without any enhance levels to them, in order to increase this value, you can use other runes you don't need as enhance materials, just like using heroes/dragons as enhance materials to enhance your hero's Enhance level, though, in comparison, runes can have up to a +15 Enhance level. Grade Up Once a rune has reached max enhance level, you can opt to Grade Up, which will reset its enhance level and will increase the effects of all of the rune's options. You will require 4 runes of the same grade of the rune you wish to Grade Up (for example, you will need four 3* runes to Grade Up a 3* rune). When applying a 5*>6* Grade Up, you will use 200 Rubies instead of Gold and will require four 5* Rare runes in order to Grade Up, it will retain the +15 Enhance level that the 5* Rune had. In another thing, if your Rune is a 5* Rune, and it's not a Rare one, you can opt for an Ultimate Grade Up once it has max enhance level, where, in exchange for four 5* runes (that are not Rare themselves), you can make the rune a Rare one, gaining the Rare Option (and, if lacking it, a Sub Option), though you cannot choose the values they'll have. Refurbishing This option serves to Ultimate Enhance the stat values a rune can give and change your Rare Option or your Sub Option, if desired. Ultimate Enhancement only works for the Main and Sub option, which increases the stat values they can give up to a certain cap, which increases depending on the Grade the rune has. In order to Ultimate Enhance the Main and Sub Option values, you will require a certain amount of Rubies and Guardian Hearts (which can be obtained from Raids), to Refurbish your Main option, you will require 50 Rubies and 5 Hearts per enhance, while the Sub option requires 20 Rubies and 2 Hearts per enhance. On the other hand, 6* Runes require 100 Rubies and 10 Hearts per enhance, and 50 Rubies and 5 Hearts per enhance, respectively. In order to change either your current Rare Option or Sub option to another value, you will require 7 Guardian Claws and 25 Guardian Scales (can also be obtained from Raids) for a random different value to be applied, or 30 Claws and 100 Scales to choose the value you want the rune to increase. Engraving If your hero has 5* Attack runes of the same element, you can spend 1.000.000 Gold, 500 Scales, 50 Claws and 5 Hearts to Engrave the runes' elements to the hero's element as well as the properties said element has, if the runes' elements are the same as the hero's, it's element's effects will become stronger. This can serve to either make your hero all the more effective against the element weak to them, or let them be effective against other elements that their element can't cover, or is weak to. For example, a Michelle, who is Water element, has a set of Red Attack runes, if you engrave said runes to her, she will become Water/Fire element, which will not only trivialize her damage penalty towards Wood, but it will also be considered effective against it, just like if it was a Fire element herself (confirmation needed). You can also have more than one element engraved, while it's not recommended it might still help your hero be more versatile when it comes to delivering damage to different elements. All you have to do is equip a set of different Attack runes on an element that hasn't been engraved to them and go through the engraving process once more, the already-engraved element will be "stored" and can activate once again if you equip 5* Attack runes of said element once more. However, bear in mind, leader skills that affect a specific element will not affect Engraved elements, it will still keep affecting the hero's main element. Defense runes have nothing to do with Engraving, either. Obtaining Runes You can obtain Rune Draws or Rune Selections to acquire runes, the former will give you a random-element rune with random Rare (if Rare Draw) and Sub option, the latter will let you choose the rune's element, and sometimes the Rare (if Rare Selection) and/or Sub options. There are ways to obtain them, as well as runes themselves, which are: * '''Rune Draw: On the "Draw" button in the main menu, there's a small section that lets you draw Normal runes every few days, there is a low chance for the rune to be Rare, or wait for thresholds to acquire specific Grade runes. * '''Pinn's Store: '''Around the bottom of the list, you can buy Normal runes for gold, it will vary between 3*-5* and the gold amount varies as well. You can also buy Rare runes, they will always be 4* and they cost between 110-120 rubies, however, the runes available will always vary every hour, so check in often if you're in need of runes. It's more recommended to spend on Rare runes, as Normal runes may sometimes not even have a Sub option to them. * '''Hevnia's Rare Select: '''On Pinn's Store, in the Hevnia section, you can get a 5* Rare Selection for just 150 rubies, you cannot buy another one until you get a 6* Rare Draw from the same section, but still a Rare Select nonetheless. * '''Medal Normal Select: '''On Pinn's Store, in the Medal section, you can get a 5* Normal Selection for 2.000 medals, you can keep purchasing this as long as you have medals. * '''Emerald Rare Select: '''If you have Emeralds, you can go to the Emerald section in Pinn's store to get a 4* Rare Selection for 1.500 Emeralds, you can only buy it 3 times per month. * '''Events: '''Some events may feature runes as rewards, it will vary among events. Rune Farming You can obtain Runes from farming on Special Dungeon, specifically, in the Rune Dungeon, on any day that features an element, the most recommended way is to always enter Hell difficulty in said dungeon, as it has the most chances to drop 2*-3* Runes (sometimes Rare runes might drop) or even 4* Runes at a low chance. Use this method mainly to acquire runes as enhance materials, or well, acquire Rare runes to save yourself some time trying to get one or purchase it. The x-7 levels in Scenario, which will vary among the chapters they are in are a decent alternative, however, this method is rather unviable and not recommended as the runes it'll usually give come in 1*-2* and are not guaranteed to drop compared to the Rune Dungeons.